Various hosting services or content platforms are known that allow for the sharing of online content, such as audiovisual content (e.g., images and videos) and/or various other forms of content. To determine the nature of and/or to organize online content, typical approaches include community “tagging” that allows users in a broad community to associate labels or “tags” (e.g., textual phrases) with online content. For instance, an image of a basketball game may be tagged with the names of the teams playing or the names of the players depicted in the image. However, unrestricted community tagging of online content is often incomplete and inaccurate. For instance, online content may be tagged with commentary that is too generic or completely irrelevant. As a result, it is often difficult to provide a trustworthy source of tagged online content.